Lullaby
by Born in the wrong generation
Summary: Spencer and toby are happy, ther going to have a baby but things arent always what we expect and toby is going to decide if their wort figthing for...


Hello people! This is my first story EVER! I'mo not very good at writing but i always wanted do write something for spoby ^^

Any opinios are important!

btw im portuguese so my inglish is well u will see ahahahah

the song doenst belong to me but to nickelback!

well enjoy ( i hope soo ^^ )

Toby POV

Today is the day! Me and Spencer are getting ready to leave as fat as we can to the hospital. Spencer is giving birth to our first child and I can't be more anxious.

I never thought that something could go wrong in such a beautiful day but it did…

The ride to the hospital was fast, Spencer contractions were still five minutes apart and she was actually holding herself quite well.

Spencer and I decided the name as soon as we discovered the gender. We are going to have a boy so we choose the name Toby Aaron. Spencer loved the name as soon as it fell from her lips. I choose the name Aaron but Spencer wanted to name him Toby because he was our first born child. I have to say I was really happy and from that moment on I wish that time could pass faster.

When we arrived to the hospital Spencer was going crazy with the pain, I wish I could do something but as soon as we enter the doors a bunch of nurses take Spencer to the delivery room.

A doctor gave me a gown and told me to enter so I could support my wife and so I did. The first thing I see is Spencer ready to deliver so I rush to her side and old her hand to help with the pain.

Watching Spencer doing this kind of thing make realize how her live is so important to me, she's the only one for me, she's my wife, my best friend, my everything. We just bought a house we have our whole lives ahead of us. Its everything we wanted Spencer it's just out of school she graduated in Interior Design and I built my company from zero and now I'm the best architect in town, we have all planed out and ready.

When I come back from my daydreaming I hear the most beautiful sound on heart. Spencer did it she actually did it! I look into her eyes and I see so much love so much happiness but as soon as it shows it disappears.

Right now I'm panicking, Spencer's just close her beautiful brown eyes I don't know what's going on, they take our baby out of the room and before I even ask what's going on the nurse takes me outside the room and just leaves me there all alone and without knowing what the hell is wrong.

All an hour later doctor Martin shows up and I quickly jump of my sit, and star asking questions…the look in his eyes tells me everything spencer didn't make it she died giving birth to our baby boy, our son I just can't believe this happened we were so happy we were going to be a family everything was so perfect… Doctor Martin explains me everything but I don't really listen I just can't believe my Spencer is dead, I feel so lost without here, I feel like I'm dying inside…and the worst is that she is never going to see our baby boy.

Doctor Martin says his very sorry for my lost and I few minutes later he brings my baby boy raped in the blanket that Spencer herself knit. In this moment I just want to cry, but before I even have time to do that doctor Martin puts him in my arms, and for the first time I look that him, hold him and after everything I smile.

After I few minutes just looking at him he finally opens his eyes and I gasp. He as the most amazing eyes I ever seen our baby as both our color eyes one is blue like ice and one is brown just like is mother. He is so handsome I can see both myself and spencer in him and I really appreciate that. I bet that he is going to be as smart as his mother, courage, brave, adventurous I hope he his exactly like his mother.

As the time passes I start to think what to do next so much as happened in so sort out of time that I completely forgot to give him a name, I decided that I'm going to change a little after everything that happened I can't think of other name then the perfect one…Spencer Aaron Cavanaugh!

After working on some problems and fill the last papers a nurse gave me this flyer about adoption and I just can't help thinking if it's the right choice or not after everything else I don't know the first thing about baby's and I'm really scared…we were support to learn together now it's just me.

I get in to the car I put baby Aaron in his car seat and drove home.

As soon as I open the door I feel a cold air rush through me, even the house seems as cold as my heart I try to forget and I go into the direction of the baby's room.

The room is just what Spencer wanted the walls ate green, and I made all the furniture with this dark wood. We also moved the rocking chair that I gave Spencer when we were still in High School so we could rock him and read to him, but now is different it's just me and my baby boy. I put my sleeping baby in his crib and I leave the room.

I open the door to my bedroom and I completely brake down, just remembering the everything that happened, the day started so well and now it's completely hell the love of my live died, I don't know what to do…but I still know one thing Spencer believed in me and she would never give up on me and that's what I'm going to do. I may never move on from her but I'm going to give Aaron everything that I have to make his life perfect because he is my son, he as the bravery of is mother and I'm not giving up on him ever…The End!


End file.
